


Eye Candy

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Series: Eye Candy [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: A confession is made to friends about who catchers the reader's eye. Unbeknownst to you, that person overhears and confronts you later about it.
Relationships: Ronald Speirs/Original Female Character(s), Ronald Speirs/Reader
Series: Eye Candy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018630
Kudos: 22





	Eye Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun that popped into my head.  
> Can be read as reader or OFC.

"I hope that lieutenant asks for a dance tonight."

"Which one?" Mary asked, adjusting her nurse's cap over her brunette hair. "The one with the scar on his cheek or that other one from Easy Company? I can't keep track of all the men who catch your fancy."

"It's not that many. Besides, there is nothing wrong with admiring an attractive man in uniform." Lucy stated, giving a over-the-top wink. 

"And there, girls, is why Lucy joined the Nurse Corps!" 

The four nurses in training laughed as they walked back to their barracks from their studies. The humid Georgia air felt sweltering, even more so after the short rain shower that morning. 

When I first came to Camp Toccoa, I had no idea I would be fighting the weather in conjunction with my studies and the leering looks from the soldiers. Not that I let any of it bother me. I was here to serve my country and help save those brave men that I could. My family had been proud of my decision to join the Nurse Corps. So here I found myself walking with the small group of friends I had made, glad for the weekend to finally arrive. 

"Mary is hoping to catch the eye of a certain dark haired lieutenant named Nixon…"

"Lucy! He is married!"

"So? Why does that matter? It's just a dance, unless you are thinking about a different kind of dance with him…" 

Mary's face turned tomato red as she swatted at Lucy even though she was giggling like a schoolgirl admitting her crush. 

"What about you?" Rebecca asked, nudging me as I walked beside her. "You never talk about who you fancy."

I shrugged. "I'm here to prepare for war. I don't have time for men."

"See! This is why you need to come out with us tonight! You spend all your time thinking about anatomy and sutures and bandages, you're going to miss all the opportunities for fun before we ship out!" Lucy exclaimed, spinning around with her arms wide.

"You know I'm on rotation tonight at the aid station. Even if I wanted to, I can't go out tonight."

"I think you're making excuses." Rebecca pointed her finger at me.

"Fine! There's got to be at least ONE man who catches your eye." Lucy said, sided up to me, her bold red lips pursed. "Tell us who and we'll stop bothering you tonight."

I thought about the proposal. It was at least two hours before they left to go to the dance hall and I had to check in for rotation at the aid station on base. If I did not say anything, I could already tell I would be the center of talk and gossip while they got ready. Not my favorite place to be. On the other hand if I told them, they would certainly make fun of me. His name had never come up in our group which surprised me. Every time he had to stop by the aid station for something or I glimpsed him either in the mess hall or at PT, it felt like my heart beat became irregular and butterflies erupted in my stomach. Not that it mattered because nothing would happen. He had never so much as glanced my way. Not that I wanted him too. No. I was here to focus on becoming the best nurse possible...not handsome men with eyes that could pierce stone and lips that looked like they tasted like the finest whiskey and a commanding voice that sent my heart into overdrive. 

Lucy's shriek interrupted my thoughts. "Oooo...there is someone! Spill! It's obvious you're thinking about him now! Oh my stars, you're blushing! You HAVE to tell us now!"

I opened my mouth but Rebecca glared at me and uttered, "don't even try to lie."

Dammit. 

My thoughts raced a mile a minute to try and found a way out of this situation. Looking at my friends' eager and smug faces, I knew the only thing that would get me out of confessing was the apocalypse...and even that was debatable. 

"Fine. But you are all sworn to secrecy of the highest order!" I finally caved in. 

They squealed and dragged me off the path, ignoring the startled looks from those walking nearby, and against the nearest building which happened to be a barrack not far from ours. On the one hand I knew if I waited to tell back at our barrack, other nurses would be there and I certainly did NOT want the whole camp to know. Yet it also made me uncomfortable to say his name out here in the open. 

There was no way this was going to end well. 

"I bet it's Winters." Mary stated.

"Who?" 

Mary rolled her eyes at Lucy. "The redhead from Easy Company. He does seem swell, if on the quiet side."

Rebecca shushed them both. "If you two would shut up, she might actually tell us."

My throat felt swollen. Oh why had I agreed to this? I could just throw out a name and they would not know the difference, right? Maybe I should just say Winters and be done with it. 

Lucy seemed to be able to read my mind though. "If you don't say it, I'll walk straight to the officers' table at dinner tomorrow and tell them all what happened when you got drunk last month."

Oh no! I could feel the blood drain out of my face. It did not help the smirk that grew on her face like the cat that caught the canary. She knew she had me. Maybe I could give hints and they would be satisfied?

"Um, he is from Dog Company."

"Is he an officer?" Mary asked.

"Yes…"

"Is he handsome?" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows. 

Rebecca swatted Lucy's arm. "What kind of dumb question is that?"

"I can't handle the anticipation!" Mary practically bounced on her toes, a huge smile on her face. "Just tell us!" 

"It’s Lieutenant Speirs."

All three stared at me like I had just grown a second head or dropped my drawers right there. 

"What?" I shrugged, fiddling with my apron, "I think he's handsome...and intriguing."

"You know the rumors about him right?" Rebecca stated flatly, eyeing me like she was concerned for my mental state of being.

"Yeah, but they are just rumors. We all know the rumors they say about Lucy and that private from…"

Lucy reached for me to cover my mouth but I swatted her hand away, stepping out of her reach, smiling. 

"No wonder she never goes out with us. He always stays on base."

"It's not like that!" I slipped my arm through Rebecca's, trying to encourage the group to start walking again. "He has never even said a word to me. It's alright though. I like admiring him from afar. He's like something delicious for my eyes."

That got the girls laughing and I could not help joining in. Maybe it was good that I told them? A bonding thing or something. Not like anything would ever come out of my crush or admitting it. 

"I think your mother must have dropped you on your head one too many times as a baby." Lucy said to me, slipping her arm through my other one. "But at least it's not that guy from Easy who is always trying to pinch our asses."

"Cobb?"

We all shuddered. No one liked him. 

We continued our walk, talking and laughing about different men from the companies. They argued which dresses they should wear tonight and if they had enough time to completely redo their hair. I listened, adding my thoughts occasionally but just happy to absorb the energy and joy they emitted. Even if I could not join them tonight, which I did not mind too much, alcohol and me did not mix well as we learned, I liked helping them get ready. It was a nice change from talking about blood, wounds and sepsis. 

If only I had taken the time to look behind me, I would have seen a pair of dark eyes following me with the curl of smoke from a cigarette drifting around them. 

*****

I stood in the aid station's supply room, counting bundles of bandages on the shelves before me and writing the numbers on the clipboard in my hands. It was mundane work but I enjoyed it. The station was quiet, no one had come in yet to get their hands bandaged from a fight or for something to help with the hangover they would certainly have come morning. 

The charge nurse had stepped out to get some missing paperwork and most likely have a cigarette. 

Softly I hummed to myself. I only had about three hours left on my shift then I could go back to barracks and sleep. 

I heard the main door open but when no one called out I assumed it was the charge staff returning. Odd, she had not been gone that long. Humming still, I bent over to grab a basket from the bottom shelf to count the scissors next. 

"You enjoy admiring me from afar, mmm?" The deep voice spoke from behind me. 

Started by the sudden voice, I whipped around, almost dropping the clipboard still in my hands. 

Lieutenant Ronald Speirs leaned against the doorframe to the supply room, arms crossed over his chest. Dressed in a clean uniform with his garrison cap and the paratrooper emblem on it, he looked like an Adonis. 

Then his words sank in. 

"Ex...excuse me?"

He tilted his head slightly as he studied me with those dark eyes, a side smirk lifted his lips. "And apparently I am something delicious for your eyes?"

My brain went on the fritz…here was my worst nightmare come true. I leaned against the counter behind me, needing the extra support. "Ah, um, who...who said that?"

"You should be more observant of where you are divulging secrets in the future, particularly in front of an officer's barrack with the door open."

Oh no. 

My face felt like it was on fire and I averted my eyes, utterly embarrassed. I hugged the clipboard closer to my chest, wishing to be anywhere in the world but here at this moment. 

He chuckled, the sound shooting through me like a rocket. Even when he was purposely humiliating me, he was still attractive. There should be a law against that. 

"Lieutenant Speirs," I started, my mouth full of cotton and I refused to lift my gaze off the floor. How could I ever look at him again and not spontaneously combust into a supernova of humiliation? "I apologize for my statements. It was unprofessional of me."

"Is it true though?" 

I squeaked when he spoke again, suddenly closer. In the next moment I could see the tops of his boots in my vision. 

"Sir?" My voice cracked as I spoke. Oh God, could this get any worse?

A calloused hand gripped my chin, slowly encouraging my chin up. 

In a last ditch effort to maintain whatever dignity I had left, I kept my eyes downcast, moving only up to his chest as he tilted my head up. 

"Nurse, look at me." His voice deepened with the command.

My stomach flip flopped at the sound, heart rate accelerated dangerously. I swear he could hear it since his smirk grew ever so slightly. My eyes finally met his dark ones as he loomed over me, holding me hostage with his intense gaze and his hand on my chin. I could not help but wonder if my pupils dilated. 

Dammit. 

"Is. It. True?"

"Yes." The whisper came unbidden out of my lips, as if summoned forth by him without my consent. 

His other hand tugged the clipboard from my hands, having had it pressed against my chest like a shield. The whole time our eyes remained locked. It was both exhilaration and nerve-wracking. This terrifying and handsome man who had never directly spoken to me and I had secretly pined for was now within inches of me, his hand on my chin and gazing into my eyes. 

I absent-mindedly wondered if I would faint as all my brain cells seemed to suddenly have vanished. 

His hand upon my chin slowly began sliding up my jawline, the softest caress to cup my cheek then slip behind my neck. His touch was intoxicating. 

"Mmm…am now? Do you still admire me this close?"

Words were useless at this point. I was a fly caught in a spider's web. I could only stare at him, a prey afraid to move once it found itself within a predator's gaze. 

He closed the distance between us further, only a hairbreadth of space between our chests. Lowering his head he brought his mouth close to my ear to whisper, "I am flattered, but we are headed for war. Distractions will only get us killed."

"Am I a distraction?"

I had no idea where the question came from since my brain was running on autopilot and all my senses felt like they were on fire. It was when he tensed minutely that I realized what I actually asked. 

His hand dragged agonizingly slow down my back until he gripped the counter next to my hip. His other hand mirrored, both hands gripping the counter I was pressed against. His thumbs rubbed small circles on my hips, keeping me in place even more than his body crowding me. 

"Every damn day you distract me." He confessed, his hot breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "I want to touch you and taste you for myself. I want to throttle every man that receives your touch, even if you are only doing your job." 

My breath was caught in my chest. It was only when his lips landed on my neck that a sound between a gasp and a moan escaped me. My hands flew to grasp the front of his ODs, to keep myself upright as my legs had turned to jelly. His lips caressed my skin, trailing kisses and nips from my neck to my jawline. At one point one of my hands slid up to knock his cap off, carding my fingers through his short hair. His hands skimmed up from my hips to my waist then to rub the underside of my breasts with his thumbs before trailing back down to my hips. I moaned at his touch, a fire blazing through my veins. He seemed to like that, a possessive growl came from deep in his throat as he sucked on the corner of my jaw. If he had not been holding me up, I would have been a lust-fueled puddle on the floor. I knew tomorrow I would most likely have bruises on my hips for how tightly his hands gripped me and on my neck due to his affections but all I could think of was I wanted more. I wanted him to hold me tighter, hold me closer, touch me more, kiss me harder. I wanted more of this intoxication. I wanted to drown in him and never resurface. 

Time both stilled and spent up. I was unsure how long we remained in that precarious position, all my focus on the man holding me hostage on the brink of ecstasy. 

The slamming of the front door broke us out of our haze. His lips left my skin, but he did not move. His chest rapidly rising and falling to mirror my own. Shifting back slightly his gaze met him. I wondered how flushed my face was but in the moment I did not care. He had never looked so beautiful. Swollen lips, lust-filled eyes, his ODs slightly wrinkled from my hands clutching at them. 

God I hoped I remembered this until the day I died. 

Slowly he took a step back, his hands trailing over my hips until the last minute to fall by his sides. "Until next time. Have a pleasant evening, Nurse." After one final longing look, he turned and silently walked out. 

Only when the front door shut did it startle me out of my dreamy haze. 

Wait...that's it?

Until next time?

What does that mean?

I groaned, dropping my head into my hands. What just happened? I knew it was not my imagination since I could almost feel the bruises forming on my hips and neck. I would need to get some ice, otherwise I was unsure how I would explain love bites to my friends tomorrow. My fingers drifted over my lips, in awe of what just happened. 

That single touch threw a bucket of cold water over me. 

That whole time we never actually kissed! 

WHAT?!

On more than one occasion as I laid awake at night on my cot, I had fantasized what his kisses would feel like. And now I blew it. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered, digging the heels of my palms into my eye sockets. Self-deprecation would only get me so far right now. I opened my eyes and dropped my hands to my sides. To my surprise a garrison cap laid just next to my feet. Squatting down, I gingerly picked it up, holding it in my hand like a precious jewel. The paratrooper emblem immediately let me know who it belonged to. I forgot I knocked it off his head. 

A plan began to form in my mind. 

There was only one way he was getting his garrison cap back. 

He would have to trade it for a proper kiss. 


End file.
